Isn't that a Mistletoe?
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: It's Christmas Day and there's a ball tonight, which Amethyst is very excited for... Christmas oneshot!


**Summary**: _It's Christmas Day and everyone is excited for it. Mostly Amethyst because her boyfriend is coming over to see her. And Christmassy tradition pops up when she and her boyfriend stand under Olaf when he is sitting on a tree branch!_

_Family Fluff! It's Fluffy as a cute little bunny!_

**Ages for the royal kids**:

**Amethyst**-17

**Askel**-16

**Myriam**-15

**Erik**-12

:)

* * *

**Isn't that a Mistletoe?**

Princess Amethyst woke up with a happy glow at 7:00 am, it was Christmas morning in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Fastening up a purple robe and fluffy snow slippers, she ran to her parents' room. Silently opening the door, she snuck up to the King and Queen's bed. As soon as she was close enough, Amethyst leaped onto the bed and landed on top of her parents, startling them awake.

"Merry Christmas!" She giggled. Her mother, Queen Elsa, shook her head with a slight smirk on her face. Her father, King Amund, just smiled warmly. "So... What're we gonna do today? No, wait don't tell me yet! Are we gonna go out to the North Mountain for a few days? No, no! Not that, it's too cold for my cousins anyway... Wait! Ugh, never mind on that..." Amethyst's parents laughed at her rambling, to them it was so cute to witness their daughter ramble.

"We are having a Christmas Ball today and your eighteenth birthday is in two days." Amund interrupted his daughter, silencing her immediately. "YAY! I'll go put on my red and white Christmas dress! I can't wait to see him!" Amethyst dashed out of the room with the speed that only the gods know about.

"Wow... Our daughter is more cheerful and energetic than last Christmas." Elsa commented on her daughter's morning behavior, Amund chuckled, "Yes she was, and I suppose she has a special someone coming over for the after she said 'him'."

"'Him'?"

"Yes, 'him'."

"Well then, I would very much like to meet this special someone of hers if he's at the ball."

For some reason, the Queen had an urge to look up at the ceiling, "Say, isn't that a mistletoe, Amund?" The King smirked, "It is." He then pulled Elsa to him and engaged her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Princess Myriam jolted out of her bed with as much excitement as her cousin's, she entered her parents' room in an unladylike manner, but she didn't care. "Merry Christmas!" Immediately, her parents sat up from the mattress.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" Their daughter smirked slightly as her parents stared at her with a slightly unhappy expression. "Myriam, honey, it's early. Go back to sleep." Her father, Kristoff, yawned a bit before laying back down on a warm pillow. "Ohhhh Daaaaaaaaad" Myriam talked in a singsong like voice before continuing, "Look up."

Kristoff looked up to see a small mistletoe hanging on the headboard, he tried to grab his daughter to kiss her cheek but she was already out of the couple's room. Smirking, he nudged Anna up. "Huh? What is it?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Kristoff pointed up, so she looked and giggled, "Hey, isn't that a mistletoe?"

"It sure is, Anna." They both shared a kiss that could last a lifetime.

* * *

**13(?) Hours later**...

Amethyst ran around the castle grounds saying 'Merry Christmas' to every servant or guard she could find all day. She ran so fast that her speed couldn't even be measured. "Merry Christmas, random guard!" She called to one of the men guarding the gates, he looked down at the smiling Princess and waved, "Merry Christmas to you, your majesty!"

"Merry Christmas, random guard number 2!"

"And to you also, Princess Amethyst!"

After saying her Christmas greetings to everyone she could find she sat out near the pond in the royal gardens. As the snow fell gently onto the ground, Amethyst decided to rest for a bit. Instead of a quick rest, it was a deep, full blown nap. While she was asleep the snow that fell on her became a toasty blanket. Perhaps it was her wintery magic that made the snow mold into a warm fabric.

"Amethyst? Amethyst?" The Queen called out her daughter's name but since the Princess was in a deep sleep, she was pretty much oblivious to the calls. After Elsa looked closely at the shape near the pond, she saw the Princess's hair. She had to hold back a giggle when she stirred Amethyst awake. "Who just woke me up?!" She sat up immediately with her hands out in a threatening manner.

"Calm down Amethyst, it's just me." Elsa assured, "Oh it's just you... What is it, Mom?"

The Queen smirked a bit, "Well, you just missed two minutes of the party. Better get up to join in." Amethyst didn't hesitate on dashing inside to see everyone she knew. As soon as she entered she recognized someone. A male about a few years older than her, with brown hair, and hazel eyes. "Joseff!" She called out, the boy turned around as soon as he heard her. "Hey, Amethyst!"

After they shared an embrace, a beautiful waltz started to play. "May I have this dance, Princess Amethyst?" Joseff asked, holding his hand out. Amethyst nodded, taking his warm hand into her chilled ones.

Amethyst's cousins Myriam and Erik dropped their mouths when they saw the Princess waltz, they have never seen her dance with such grace and elegance. And with_ a boy_! A boy that they've never even seen nor met. They went up to their aunt who was sitting on her throne. "Aunt Elsa, look!" Erik and Myriam pointed to Amethyst and Joseff waltzing on the dance floor. The Queen smiled. '_So this is the 'him' that Amethyst mentioned this morning_...' She thought to herself. As the waltz ended, Amethyst and Joseff walked to her mother arm in arm. "Mother!" The Princess called, waving a hand to gain the Queen's attention. "May I present Joseff Frederikson." Amethyst's boyfriend gave a small bow of his head to show respect, "Your Majesty."

"I have some news!" Amethyst desperately wanted to tell her and the king so they can give their blessing on what she wanted to say.

"And what might these news be, my darling?" Amund tilted his head for an answer

"Ok, Joseff wanted to have your blessing so he could," Amethyst looked at him before continuing, "Court me!"

"Court you?" Her mother asked

"Yes!"

"Before we get to that, how long have you known him?" Elsa was cautious about Joseff, she needs to know if she could entrust this boy with her daughter since she and Amund don't even know him but their daughter does.

"Well, I've known him for... Uh how long, Joseff?"

Her boyfriend thought about it for a moment, "Oh yes, 5 years. A week has passed before our relationship evolved into a romantic one. We decided it would be best if we asked permission for me to court your daughter."

The King smiled, "A very wise decision indeed, Mr. Joseff."

Elsa thought about the blessing for a moment before lifting her head up. "I will give you two my blessing under one condition: Joseff, you must promise to guard, love, protect, and respect Amethyst with your life. If you hurt one hair on my daughter's head, well... I'll come up with a suitable punishment for you, and trust me, it will not be a very pleasant one." She stared at Joseff square in the eye when she said that.

"I agree with your terms, Queen Elsa." He raised a hand up as a sign saying he promises.

"Very well then. You have my blessing." Elsa confirmed the blessing, finally. "You have mine also." Amund agreed also. Amethyst grinned, "Hear that Joseff? You can court me now. By the way, do you wanna go skating?"

Joseff nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Amethyst dragged her boyfriend through the crowd to the pond in the royal gardens. There was no need to freeze the water since it already froze. They walked on the ice and the Ice Princess changed their shoes to ice skates. Joseff took her right hand as they started to skate.

They weren't able to see the people that are secretly watching them behind the large bushes made for the autumn and winter season. The skaters on the ice finished their dance with a death spiral. Purposefully, they skated into the snow, neither of the two were expecting one of them landing on top of the other.

They heard a cheery male voice, startling them up. "Hey guys, up here!" Looking up they saw a snowman sitting up on a branch. "Olaf! What're you doing up there?" Amethyst asked. Olaf just chuckled, "What am I holding?"

Joseff looked at what Olaf was holding, "Isn't that a mistletoe?"

Amethyst smirked, "Yup." She pulled him in for a kiss. Not those quick pecks on the lips they share at the park, but a real kiss. As the two kissed, Queen Elsa and King Amund were grinning madly from behind the bushes.

"Should we tell her that we saw her kissing Joseff?" Elsa asked, Amund, on the other hand, shook his head, "No, we wouldn't want her to snap. Let's go before they see us."

**The End**...


End file.
